Meet the Castles
by cactoli
Summary: Certas coisas não são o que parecem.


O silêncio estava por toda a parte.

Era engraçado que, depois de um dia cercada por diferentes tipos de sons e barulhos das mais diversas formas, ela agora tivesse que acostumar seus ouvidos ao silêncio. Era somente a sua própria respiração e o som dos saltos altos ecoando e ditando seu ritmo à medida que avançava pelo corredor. Estava finalmente chegando em casa, muito mais tarde do que gostaria, mas finalmente o seu dia teria um fim na forma de uma noite que fora muito desejada.

Kate girou as chaves e rapidamente abriu a porta do apartamento, encontrando um breu que era esperado. Avançou pela escuridão, agora o barulho do molho do chaveiro sendo deixado em cima do balcão entoando seus movimentos. Com ele deixou também sua bolsa porque a partir daquela hora o seu momento começava, e aos poucos iria se livrando de todos os pesos, literal e figurativamente; porque passando daquela porta o mundo exterior se esquecia enquanto ela podia se refugiar nas paredes de sua casa. Talvez não houvesse outro lugar que fosse melhor, especialmente depois de dias em que crimes, morte, ciúme, dinheiro era tudo o que via no trabalho.

Subiu os degraus rapidamente, em menos de trinta segundos já estava no topo da escada. A caminhada fora pouca até seu quarto porque a distância não era muita, a porta de lá permanecia levemente entreaberta. Empurrou-a, entrando à medida que dava uma espiada pelos arredores, mirando a cama onde deixaria o casaco que já ia saindo de seu corpo. Kate estava ansiosa pra se livrar de tudo aquilo que a acompanhara durante um dia inteiro pra finalmente encontrar o sossego na cama, sob os lençóis que não mereciam melhor adjetivo do mundo além de _confortáveis_. Dormir ali tinha todo um sabor especial, mas desde o começo ela não achou que seria diferente.

Seus pensamentos foram dispersados quando a porta do banheiro se abriu à esquerda, e de lá ele saiu, surpreso primeiramente em lhe então fez seu caminho até ela, portando um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto ela correspondeu, dando alguns passos para encontrá-lo.

"Hey _baby_, desculpa, eu não ouvi você chegar" ele disse, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. Kate aceitou de muita boa vontade esse gesto, entregando-se ao enlace dele que só poderia ser a melhor coisa depois de um dia cansativo. "Tudo ok?" ele ainda perguntou antes de grudar seus lábios nos dela, bem calmamente e sem tipo de pressas. Um beijo tranquilo, de boas vindas. Aquela não era hora para euforias, e Castle a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber.

Deu-lhe mais dois outros beijos como o primeiro, para então responder.

"Acho que eu posso dizer que sim" ofereceu-lhe um sorriso fraco, porque sua vontade não era de falar. Ficar ali, junto de Castle, em seus braços talvez fosse a melhor cura para seus cansaços. Porque voltar para casa ganhara um sentido todo diferente quando sabia que o encontraria senão toda vez, a maior parte das suas noites. Os tempos de silêncio absoluto e solidão tinham ficado pra trás quando cada dia com ele era uma aventura totalmente imprevisível. "E você?"

"Bem também, fiquei escrevendo até agora pouco e não vi o tempo passar"

Saiu dos braços dele, Castle que a olhava atentamente, acompanhando seus movimentos. Sentou-se na cama, buscando o apoio para tirar os sapatos _extravagantemente_ altos que usava para ir trabalhar, as meias que se foram juntas. E então pouco tempo depois ele falou, dando continuidade a conversa de uma forma que ela não estava esperando.

"Eu preparei um banho pra você... Banheira, água bem quentinha, seus florais preferidos... O que você acha?"

Isso tomou sua atenção, que levantou seus olhos para fitá-lo. A cara de expectativa era mais do que evidente em seu rosto, Castle devia ser muito mesmo bom ator _apenas_ nos jogos de poker. Ali, parecia o homem mais transparente do mundo. Suas duas sobrancelhas se arquearam a fim de tornar o convite ainda mais atrativo, sugestivo, e ela tinha que confessar que não havia nada melhor do que a ideia de um bom banho para relaxar o corpo naquele instante.

"É por isso que você tá usando só esse roupão?" ela perguntou, o olhar percorrendo o corpo dele coberto apenas pelo roupão branco que gritava maciez. "Planejando em me acompanhar?" ao final de suas palavras um sorriso já adornava seu rosto, coisa que ele imediatamente correspondeu.

"Bom, só achei que você iria gostar de um pouco de companhia"

"Aham, ok..." ela replicou. "O que você tá querendo, Rick?"

Tinha certeza que o tom de desconfiança havia sido notado também por ele, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando um olhar de ligeira indignação estampou suas feições.

"Por que sempre eu tenho que ter segundas intenções quando faço alguma coisa especial?" ele respondeu, cruzando os braços. "Eu simplesmente não posso querer ser um bom marido e cuidar da minha mulher que acabou de chegar às duas manhã depois de um dia inteiro trabalho?"

Castle tinha um ponto.

Um belo e excelente e atrativo ponto e ela se sentiu um pouquinho culpada por desconfiar de suas boas intenções tão de primeira. Já até podia sentir a água quente por todo seu corpo, Castle por todo seu corpo e não havia outra coisa que pudesse querer naquele momento. Ele estava certo, tinha acertado mais uma vez em agradá-la e não havia nada que pudesse reclamar sobre isso. Por esse motivo, Kate levantou da cama, suas mãos indo de encontro com os ombros dele, fazendo leve pressão de carinho.

"Você tá certo, eu adorei a ideia" ela disse, deixando um beijo no canto de sua boca, depois plantando um selinho nos lábios. "Brigada. E você pode vir comigo"

"Ah, assim está melhor" ele respondeu, descruzando os braços para tocar os longos cabelos dela. "Então vamos porque a água vai esfriar, e ninguém aqui quer isso."

"Definitivamente não"

E assim ela terminou de tirar todas as suas roupas, tendo a ajuda de Castle que tornou e tarefa bem mais rápida do que normalmente levaria. Quando já estava nua, as mãos dele foram até sua cintura por trás, guiando-a até o paraíso que a banheira da suíte deles parecia. O vapor saia dela e acalentava Kate, que já podia sentir o cheiro de alguns florais que ele havia jogado ali dentro. Castle livrou-se do roupão, ficando nu, e então os dois estavam mais do que preparado para um banho relaxante juntos.

Os horários dos dois não eram as coisas mais regulares do mundo, sendo uma policial ela podia ser chamada a qualquer hora da madrugada quando estava de plantão. Sendo um escritor famoso, ele tinha que comparecer a premiações, eventos literários ou até turnês pelo país. Mas quando o tempo parecia se encaixar e os dois passando a maioria das noites dormindo ou acordando juntos a vida de casados parecia ainda mais típica, porque ela adorava ter alguém com quem compartilhar a cama. Ainda mais sendo Castle essa pessoa, justo aquele que ela tinha jurado _jamais_ ceder aos encantos.

Mas antes se ela soubesse que não se manda no coração, e muito menos se escolhe por quem se apaixonar.

E se um dia lhe contassem que estaria agora casada com ele... Talvez ela sutilmente atirasse nessa pessoa.

Ele entrou primeiro, ajeitando-se na sua posição enquanto ela o esperava fazer isso, sem deixar de lhe olhar. Ele era um homem muito charmoso, e atrás de fachada de escritor – e às vezes de uma criança de 12 anos – era um pessoa gostosa de se conviver, um marido que tinha certeza que faria de tudo para cuidar daquele casamento. Isso lhe confortava, ter um relacionamento com ele sempre pareceu ter mais contras do que prós no começo, mas nada melhor do que um dia após o outro, momentos felizes e muitas brigas depois para encontrar um ritmo que servisse bem para os dois.

Kate entrou na banheira também assim que ele abriu um pouco suas pernas, dando o espaço suficiente para que ela pudesse se acomodar. Ela então o fez, a água envolvendo seus pés, e posteriormente todo seu corpo numa quentura deliciosa, aconchegante. Não tardou até que as mãos dele caíssem para sua barriga, abraçando-a enquanto ela terminava de apoiar suas costas no peitoral dele, a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço.

"Você conseguiu falar hoje com o diretor?" ela perguntou um tempo depois, cessando o silêncio de palavras que se instalou primeiramente. Aquele era o primeiro momento do dia em que podia realmente conversar com ele, saber o que tinha acontecido na vida louca e agitada que ele tinha como escritor, muitas vezes também imprevisível. E ainda que fosse muito diferente da vida que ela tinha como policial, eles estavam juntos também pra dividir esse tipo de coisa.

"Yeah, ele disse que ainda tá decidindo os últimos detalhes com a Natalie" Castle respondeu, beijando sua bochecha, os lábios roçando levemente até chegarem próximos da orelha. "Nem imagino qual deve ser a exigência maluca dela dessa vez, se é que você me entende"

"Eu jamais poderia esquecer, acredita em mim" Kate respondeu, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas pernas dele, que estavam dispostas uma em cada lado seu. A água assim se movimentava, a espuma também, e ela sempre adorou esse tipo de detalhe simples. "Mas ia ficar sem sentido colocar outra pessoa para interpretar a Nikki nessa altura do campeonato"

"Exatamente" ele respondeu, e ela mal podia imaginar que já estariam no terceiro filme da saga Nikki Heat. "Eu nunca gostei quando mudavam o ator no meio de um seriado ou filme, perde totalmente a graça, mas você acha que ela perderia a chance de estrelar mais um filme e sair dos noticiários?"

"Com aquele ego? Jamais" ela respondeu e os dois riram, o cheiro bons dos florais invadindo seu sensos, a quentura da água, o calor dele a lhe envolver, quem dera ela pudesse terminar todos os seus dias assim. E então, antes que pudesse esperar, fechou seus olhos à medida que sentia os lábios dele se fechando sobre o lóbulo de sua orelha, Castle lhe pegando de surpresa. Ele sabia exatamente seus pontos fracos, como relaxá-la depois de da agitação, como estimulá-la e deixá-la rendida á suas caricias.

Filho da mãe.

Kate encontrou a distração que queria com o sabonete, e passou a esfregá-lo nos braços dele, nas suas pernas em movimentos suaves que certamente serviam bem mais para gestos de afeto do que de limpeza. Bem calmamente porque pra quem chegou já de madrugada em casa, não era mais sobre o tempo, e sim a qualidade. Ele também pareceu empolgado, mas se houve algum gesto de ternura em suas ações, esteve realmente difícil de ver. Porque seus dedos estavam acariciando seu seio direito numa lentidão torturante e era difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

Mas ela não ia desistir sem tentar.

"Então... uhm... o que vocês jantaram hoje?"

"Você tem certeza que quer saber?" ele respondeu, os dedos brincando com os caminhos de sua barriga. Castle pegou o sabonete da mão dela, tornado a sua vez de passeá-lo pela pele de alguém. Talvez o seu silêncio tenha sido o bastante para encorajá-lo, já que ele então tornou a falar. "Pizza"

_Mas que diab..._

"Castle!" e então o protesto estava correndo por todo o seu corpo porque não era possível que um homem daquela idade não soubesse nada sobre alimentação saudável ou qualquer coisa do gênero que ela, encarecidamente, pedia que ele não esquecesse. "Pizza, _de novo_? Pelo amor de deus, você pode parar com esse tipo de comida, quantas vezes eu já disse qu-"

"Ok, ok, eu já entendi, já entendi" e então seus beijos estavam de volta ao pescoço, as bochechas, rumando o canto de sua boca que ainda não tinha acabado com o pequeno sermão de última hora. "Eu até quis fazer outra coisa, mas houve protestos e você sabe como é, _baby_"

Talvez fosse inútil discutir naquela hora porque Richard Castle era, além de escritor famoso, um marido mais teimoso que uma porta e às vezes isso era incontrolável. Rolando de olhos, Kate finalmente desistiu até porque ela estava cansada demais pra discutir e havia a água quentinha, seu banho tão delicioso, o cheiro bom, a proximidade do corpo dele... Definitivamente, brigar naquele momento não estava em seus planos.

Então, quando ele largou o sabonete, e seus dedos encontraram seu caminho no meio de suas pernas, o protesto saiu de uma vez de seu corpo.

Era a hora de ele fazê-la esquecer de absolutamente tudo.

# # #

Kate estava terminando de vestir a blusa do pijama quando Castle reentrou no quarto, duas canecas em mão. Ela não tinha certeza do que era, mas ela podia beber alguma coisa naquela hora. Ele vestia seu pijama índigo preferido, e ainda era evidente a umidade em seus cabelos que estavam levemente desgrenhados pela passagem da toalha. O vapor saia de dentro das canecas e tomar algo quente assim antes de dormir sempre a ajudava a dormir. Menos café, obvio.

Nunca café.

Soltou os cabelos que até então estavam presos numa presilha para não molhar, seus dedos funcionando como um pente natural pra tentar colocar alguma ordem neles. Uma vez que Castle esteve bem próximo, ela recebeu a caneca, murmurando um '**obrigada'** ao ir rapidamente espiar do que se tratava. Era chá. Do seu sabor favorito.

E assim ela, tomando todo cuidado, tomou um gole e toda a sua boca se invadiu de um gosto maravilhoso. Provavelmente Kate murmurou um 'hmm', porque ela pode ouvir uma pequena risada vindo dele, mas não que fosse se importar. Quando seus olhos voltaram-se pra ele, Castle estava passando por ela, caminhando para a outra parte do quarto e assim parou tudo na mesma hora porque simplesmente precisava saber.

"Ok, Rick, vamos parar tudo" Kate disse, virando-se pra retomar o contato visual. Castle parou com a caneca no meio do caminho, imediatamente ao ouvir o som de sua voz e assim ela sabia que tinha todo tipo da atenção dele que pudesse conseguir. "Me diz o que você quer, o que aconteceu?"

Porque devia ter alguma coisa rolando por trás, e ela não ia desistir até que soubesse. Não era que, por não estar mais trabalhando, seu instinto de detetive sumia. Passava longe disso. Porque todos aqueles agrados, um banho quente com seus florais preferidos, depois um chazinho, aquela cara de santo estampando o rosto dele por muito tempo... Suspeito. Não havia nada que Castle pudesse esconder dela. E ele devia saber disso mais do que ninguém.

"Me diz"

Dessa vez, Castle nem tentou negar. Deixou um suspiro de derrota escapar e, naquele momento, ela teve certeza que tinha alcançado sua vitória.

"Foi o Alex..."

E, rápido assim, todo o resto desapareceu porque era sempre o que acontecia toda vez que o filho deles era mencionado.

E dessa forma seu coração se acelerou porque ela chegou tão cansada que preferiu se trocar primeiro, e depois lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. O arrependimento cresceu com força, assim como o desespero.

"Pelo amor de deus, o que aconteceu com ele?" ela disse, seus olhos grandes e alertas o encaravam assustados. "Alex... O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Calma, Kate, não precisa se preocupar" então Castle se aproximou rapidamente, certamente na intenção de acalmá-la. Mas ela precisava de muito mais do que isso, quando o filho deles vinha à tona, o seu instinto materno também e não poderia se acalmar a não ser que tivesse certeza que ele estava seguro. Seu primeiro impulso foi de sair correndo dali até o quarto ao lado, olhá-lo para se certificar que tudo corria bem como deveria estar mas, talvez sabendo disso, Castle a segurou pelo braço, de forma firme, trazendo seu foco de volta pra si. "Kate, nada aconteceu com ele, o Alex ta dormindo como um anjo, eu mesmo fui agora checar antes de pegar o chá"

Então ela finalmente respirou, respirou depois de segundos em que um milhão de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça.

"_Jeez_" um suspiro denso saiu de seu corpo sem que tivesse muito controle. "Você me assustou desse jeito" Kate se afastou levemente, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, e somente agora se lembrando do chá quente que tinha na outra. "Agora, por favor, me conta o que tem ele, sem antes tentar me matar"

"Ok, ok, me desculpa" ele caminhou até ela, deixando um beijo no canto de sua boca, aproveitando também para tocar sua face rapidamente. Então, deu a volta na cama, indo até o criado mudo que tinha do seu lado de dormir, e abriu uma das gavetas, tirando um papel de lá. A curiosidade de Kate começou a trabalhar rápido, e por isso não tirou seus olhos dos movimentos.

"Hoje veio um comunicado da escola" Castle começou a dizer, fazendo o trajeto de volta, carregando consigo o papel. "A orientadora quer falar com um de nós, assim que possível"

"Por que?" foi sua primeira reação, o menino nunca foi de dar trabalho ou arrumar brigas, nada perturbador nesse sentido.

"Ele escreveu uma redação, sabe aquelas que a gente fazia todo ano de como foram as nossas férias? E, aparentemente... a professora ficou meio, hm, preocupada?"

Aquilo oficialmente não fazia nenhum sentido.

"Aqui, leia"

Kate pegou o papel, e imediatamente dar de cara com a letrinha de seu filho fez seu coração se aquecer. Ele era um bom aluno, Castle o incentivara a escrever e ler desde sempre, e não era à toa que Alex tinha aprendido a fazer isso bem mais cedo do que as outras crianças.

Ele tinha puxado muito do pai.

Desde os olhos azuis, da vontade de brincar, da criatividade. Do nome.

Porque ele havia herdado o Richard Alexander Rodgers, com o Junior. Mas por razões que Castle jamais chegou a questionar, o nome _Alexander_ se tornou importante pra ela, tanto que fora dele que o apelido do menino surgiu, Alex.

Alex, o seu garoto, a coisa mais preciosa que já tinha feito na vida.

Kate pegou o papel, e finamente começou a ler.

"_As minhas férias foi a melhor do mundo!_

_Eu, minha mãe e meu pai e minha irmã e um monte de gente fomos viajar junto._

_A gente foi pra nossa casa do Hamspton e fez muito sol e eu fiquei bastante na piscina. A minha irmã também foi e ficou nadando comigo, ela nada muito bem, parece uma sereia. Mas ela não nadava comigo toda hora porque o namorado dela tava lá também e eles ficavam juntos e eu vi escondido eles se beijando na praia eca. Ainda bem que o meu pai não viu senão ele fica fazendo aquela careta enorme igual eu quando como uma verdura. E ele ainda fica reclamando pra minha mãe._

_Tio Ryan e o tio Esposito também tava lá uns dias e eles jogavam um jogo muito legal que chama poker. Ai eles ficaram me ensinando a roubar do meu pai porque o meu pai também joga esse jogo com os amigos dele que também escreve livros. Eu sei que roubar é feio, minha mãe é policial e sempre fica falando isso e ela gritou bem alto com o tio Ryan e o tio Esposito porque ficaram me ensinando essas coisas. Aí ela ameaçou jogar eles na piscina e fazer eles beberem toda a água até não sobrar mais e então eles pararam."_

Oh! Kate se lembrava bem disso. Um dia de sol como muito se fazia em Hamptons, e com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e tanta gente junto deles, demorou até que ela percebesse o que Esposito e Ryan _realmente_ estavam fazendo sentados naquela mesa com Alex. E ela sempre deu uma lição pra ele de como roubar _nunca_ seria certo, que criança não podia mentir para os pais, para ninguém, e aqueles dois sacanas estavam lá, contrariando tudo o que tinha ensinado? Ainda mais mostrando isso de uma forma legal, dentro de um jogo?

Sim, ela pode ter ameaçado um pouquinho os dois a tomarem sei lá quantos mil litros de água mas... Bem, precisava exercer seu papel de mãe.

A sobrancelha dela se arqueou ao imaginar a professora lendo aquilo.

"_Todo mundo fica com medo da minha mãe quando ela fica brava assim. Até que quando ela fica falando pra eu guardar meus brinquedos porque meu quarto parece uma baderna catrastrofica. Eu não sei muito bem o que é isso, mas não deve ser bom porque ela faz uma cara feia."_

Ela sorriu com isso, mas que às vezes Alex parecia tão bagunceiro como Castle, isso ninguém podia negar.

"_Nas minhas férias eu fiz um castelo de areia com meu pai que era o castelo de areia mais legal do mundo. O meu pai ficou todo animado com ele também e a gente colocou umas conchas e até bandeirinhas pra mostrar que era nosso. Teve uma hora que eu até cansei um pouco, mas o meu pai não eu achei que ele gostou de brincar mais até do que eu. Meu pai sempre gosta de fazer essas coisas, ele é o melhor pai do mundo porque a gente sempre vive altas aventuras juntos._

_Mas minhas férias teve um dia que a gente foi passear de lancha juntos e meu pai disse que ele era o capitão e eu era o marujo dele. Foi demais porque a gente tinha chapéu de marujo e ele deixou eu dirigir a lancha com ele. Eu gosto de água, eu gosto de ficar no mar e na piscina da nossa casa. Eu tomei um monte de sol também, mas eu só podia sair depois da minha mãe passar o potretor solar. Ela ficava querendo também me encher de bóias, mas eu sou um menino grande e falei que nem queria. O meu pai também achava a mesma coisa porque falou que os Castles eram nadadores natos. Acho que isso significa que a gente nada muito bem"_

Aquilo era muito típico dele, às vezes se empolgar nas brincadeiras até mais do que as crianças. Kate imaginou que seria algo em torno disso quando se descobriu grávida, mas jamais poderia reclamar do pai que ele era. Tanto pra Alexis que já era uma moça, quanto pra Alex, talvez não pudesse ter encontrado um pai melhor pra seu filho.

Sim, ele parecia ter uma certa tendência de estragar o menino, mas nada que ela não pudesse acertar as contas depois.

"_Eu joguei muito vídeo game com o Tio Esposito um monte de vezes, a gente tinha que matar uns zumbis que iam invadir a cidade toda. Eu fui tão bem que o Tio Esposito falou que eu tinha mesmo o sangue Beckett nas veias. Ele também perguntou se eu nunca pensei em ser policial e eu ri pra ele, eu não sei ainda. Mas a minha mãe é policial e é linda e maravilhosa e eu também quero ser bravo e forte igual ela._

_A minha mãe é uma pessoa muito legal. Nas minhas férias teve um dia que eu assisti um filme de terror que ela disse pra eu não ver, ai eu ouvi uns barulhos de noite e fiquei com medo e não conseguia mais dormir. Aí a minha mãe falou que não era nenhum monstro porque ela nunca ia deixar nada de ruim chegar perto de mim. E aí ela deixou eu dormir na cama dela com o meu pai e fez cafuné em mim até eu dormir. Ela é tão cheirosa e me abraçou, eu acho que eu dormi rapidinho."_

Ela amava aquele menino mais que tudo no mundo. E ao vê-lo escrever coisas daquele jeito, talvez ela não soubesse explicar o que sentia naquele momento. Mas era bom, era forte, era o que sempre renovava suas energias quando ela somente queria deitar na cama e ir dormir. Kate controlava a fins de disciplina, mas adorava quando Alex vinha dormir com os dois. Porque se lembrava da época que ele era tão pequenino que dormia pesadamente em seus braços; que ela o apoiava entre dois travesseiros para que não rolasse da cama; ou quando o deitava no peitoral de Rick e os dois ficavam como dois bobos, admirando aquele bebê perfeito dormir.

Os dois tinham passando por tantos estágios durante todos aqueles anos, Kate muitas vezes se sentiu a pessoa mais insegura do mundo, aquela que nunca teria habilidade pra ser mãe.

Mas então ele tinha virado um menino lindo que parecia muito feliz.

E ela gostava de pensar que tinha feito algo de certo.

"_Nas minhas férias eu também brinquei de teatro com a minha vó. Tudo bem que ela falava um monte de coisa que eu não entendia, mas foi legal do mesmo jeito, ela é atriz e já trabalhou no teatro e disse as vezes levava o meu pai pra ver ela no palco. Ela também disse que na peça eu podia ser o príncipe que ela ia ser a rainha, e que a gente ia até ter o castelo (mas não contava aquele que eu fiz com o meu pai na praia porque aquele era só de areia, não dava pra gente morar lá). Eu pedi pro meu pai comprar um castelo pra mim, só que ele disse que a minha mãe não ia achar divertida a ideia fazer o que."_

Meu deus do céu, Alex já tinha tantos brinquedos que ela mal conseguia lidar, fazê-lo guardar tudo, quem dirá um bendito de um castelo.

"_Eu vesti um monte de fantasia super maneira, umas perucas doidas que ela tem e até umas blusas engraçadas."_

Por favor, que a professora não tenha lido e achado que eles estavam transformando aquela criança numa versão mini de transformista, numa peça de carnaval, alguém que um dia vai trabalhar num circo itinerante no futuro ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"_Nas minhas férias eu comi muito chocolate escondido da minha mãe. Quando ela tava distraida de noite conversando com a Tia Lanie, o meu pai me trazia. Às vezes era sorvete também ou uns salgadinhos que a gente adora comer juntos. Eu gosto mais de chocolate do que de verdura eca a minha mãe fica falando que é importante eu comer pra eu ficar bem forte e crescer, mas é muito ruim. Porque eu não posso crescer bastantão se eu comer chocolate? Ia ser bem mais legal._

_O meu pai disse pra eu não falar nada pra minha mãe que a gente come escondido e eu não disse porque sei guardar segredo, é o nosso segredinho de homens. Minha mãe nunca vai descobrir."_

"Mas que diabos, Rick?" ela disse de repente, fazendo que o próprio, que tinha sentado relativamente perto dela na cama, levasse um susto com sua reação. E era bom mesmo que ele ficasse alerta, porque ela não estava no seu melhor humor depois de ficar sabendo desse segredinho de homens, das coisas que ele tentava fazer com Alex por suas costas, sempre imaginando que ela nunca descobriria. "Você ficou dando chocolate pra ele escondido de mim?"

Castle lhe deu um sorriso sem graça, tomando um pouco do seu chá pra ganhar tempo, mas nada desses truques ia funcionar com ela. Ah, ele parecia até mais criança do que Alex e quantas vezes os dois já não tinham conversado sobre aquilo, alimentação, moderar a quantidade de doces pra não exagerar.

Será que ele tinha ouvido alguma coisa do que ela dissera?

"Kate, é só chocolate. Nenhuma criança morre se comer chocolate"

Alguém ali só podia querer levar um tiro.

"Mas pode ficar gorda demais, e as cáries que podem surgir, e a alimentação que a gente tenta manter num nível bom se perde toda, sem contar que ele vai se acostumar e depois não vai obedecer ou fazer birra quando a gente disser _não_" por um momento, o papel em suas mão fora totalmente esquecido. "Imagina o que essa professora não ta pensando da gente? E você não ajuda nenhum pouco, Castle!"

"Me desculpa se não fui _eu_ quem ele escreveu dizendo que ia mandar dois tios dele morrerem afogados de tanto tomar água de piscina!"

Ela não sabia que sua boca podia abrir tanto em espanto. Que os seus olhos podiam se arregalar daquela forma.

Castle tinha mesmo dito aquilo... Castle havia se atrevido a dizer uma coisa daquela justamente pra ela? Às vezes parecia certamente que ele não tinha amor a própria vida, era a única explicação plausível.

"Como é que é?" sua voz se elevou, da mesma forma que o seu corpo, quando Kate já tinha passado de sentada, a em pé. Ela não poderia se sentir mais genuinamente indignada. "Agora você tá me culpando por isso?"

Ele levantou-se também, encarando-a nos olhos, porque pelo jeito era teimoso demais, tinha um ponto com aquilo tudo. Um que parecia que queria provar pra ela e Kate o repelia antes mesmo de ficar sabendo o que era.

"Não, mas você também não é totalmente inocente!"

"Eu sou uma boa mãe!"

"E eu sou um bom pai!" Castle respondeu, chegando mais perto. Kate rolou de olhos, como sempre fazia quando algo que ele dizia a irritava. Tomou um pouco do seu chá pra se acalmar porque eram quase três da manhã e não podiam se dar ao luxo de acordar todo mundo. Sorte a dele. Porque Kate Beckett ou Castle ou Rodgers não ia sair de cena sem uma boa briga. "Só tô dizendo que eu não sou o _único_ aqui responsável por isso tudo. Por que sou sempre eu o culpado?"

"Porque geralmente é você mesmo quem faz a arte!"

"É, verdade, não vou negar isso" ele disse, e o tom de voz mais calmo de sua voz lhe mostrava que queria realmente acalmar as coisas, não deixasse que a pequena discussão se elevasse à toa, e por um motivo que não mais valia à pena. Tudo já estava escrito e lido e os eles convocados pra irem até a escola mesmo. "Mas nós dois às vezes saímos um pouco da linha e isso é normal. Escuta, Kate..." disse, enlaçando sua cintura com uma mão, pedindo atenção de uma forma que ela raramente conseguia negar. "Nós somos excelentes pais e Alex é um menino maravilhoso. Não importa o que eles digam, isso é o que importa"

Por que Richard Castle tinha que ser tão bom com as palavras?

Porque assim ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir ou ficar brava, e somente concordar com ele.

A tromba que seu rosto adornava fora se desmanchando à medida que ela sedia aos encantos dele. E pouco depois, Kate deixou um beijo nos lábios de Castle porque quando se tratava daquilo, ele não podia ter dito palavras mais verdadeiras.

Eles eram ótimos quando se tratava de paternidade.

Deus sabe como, mas eles eram.

Ele correspondeu ao seu beijo, sendo mais carinhoso do que um beijo daqueles pedia e por ela, tava tudo bem com isso.

"Tudo bem entre a gente?" ele perguntou.

"Yeah, tudo ok" ela respondeu, beijando-o mais uma vez, aproveitando pra sentir seu cheiro tão gostoso. Os dois mais pareciam uma montanha russa de emoções, mas devia mesmo ser assim já que eles eram tão diferentes.

"Então termina de ler, ainda tem mais um pouquinho"

Murmurando um 'ok', ela concordou, os dois então voltando a sentar na cama. Bem mais próximos dessa vez, Castle manteve uma mão em sua coxa e seus dedos faziam desenhos imaginários que traziam uma espécie de conforto simples, mas que nunca falhava.

"_Nas minhas férias teve um dia que eu fui passear com o Tio Ryan e a Tia Jenny. Eu acho que eles gostam de fica comigo porque a Tia Jenny ta grávida e eles disseram que é um menino igual eu. A barriga dela tá bem grandona, eu perguntei pro meu pai como o bebê foi parar lá dentro, mas ele fez uma cara estranha e ficou igual um bobo sem falar nada e disse que depois a gente conversava. Depois eu vou lembrar ele de me contar."_

Ela simplesmente teve que fazer uma pausa, porque aquilo praticamente pedia por um comentário.

"Então, quando você vai ter a conversinha de como surgem os bebês com ele?"

"_Gosh_, nem me lembra disso" Castle disse, rindo mais de angustia do que fora a risada genuína dela. "Espero que ele só me pergunte isso de novo daqui uns 50 anos"

_"Ainda passei um fim de semana na casa do meu vô e eu fiquei sabendo ainda mais um monte de coisa sobre a minha mãe. Ele é bem legal e gosta quando eu vou lá. E é legal que ele sempre tem uma historia pra contar e eu gosto muito de historias, por isso que desde que eu era pequenininho o meu pai lê pra mim. Um dia eu quero ler os livros que o meu pai escreveu pensando na minha mãe, mas eles diz que não é a hora ainda, mas eu vou esperar._

_Eu tive umas férias que foi muito legal. Fiquei triste que elas acabaram porque eu sempre me divirto bastante. Mas a minha irmã falou que logo logo tem mais e eu vou ficar esperando bem ansioso! Ai eu vou ter as melhores férias do mundo sempre e meus pais e a minha família também!_

_Eu mal posso esperar pra fazer tudo de novo!"_

Inevitavelmente, um sorriso estava presente em seu rosto ao ler a última frase. Alex era um garoto feliz e era tudo o que ela podia constatar ao ler aquela redação.

"E ele quer fazer tudo de novo..." o comentário saiu de sua boca enquanto o sorriso ainda pairava, Kate passava os olhos por toda a folha onde todas as ideiazinhas de seu filho tomaram forma.

"O que significa que nós vamos ser chamados na escola todo ano"

Os dois riam, em uníssono, porque provavelmente era verdade. Ela podia imaginar, pelo menos, umas dez coisas bizarras que deveriam estar passando pela cabeça da professora, da orientadora que queria falar com eles. Mas, na verdade, viu que isso não fazia diferença. A imagem que as pessoas faziam deles podia ser bem diversa, porque sempre havia os jornais, as colunas, as fotos e até paparazzi. A especulação e curiosidade sempre estariam presentes, porque ele era uma figura pública e Kate casou com esse fato da mesma forma que casou com Castle.

"Você se arrepende de alguma coisa?" ela virou seu rosto para encarar o dele, que por sua vez estava convenientemente muito próximo.

"Não" Castle respondeu, lhe oferecendo um sorriso cúmplice.

"E você acha que a orientadora vai acreditar na nossa inocência?"

"Hm, e por que ela não acreditaria?" com seus rostos muito próximos, Castle roçou seu nariz levemente pela bochecha direita dela. **"Certas coisas não são o que parecem"**

E então ele a beijou porque não havia nada que pudesse fazer de melhor naquele momento. Kate o recebeu, receptiva, porque concordava absolutamente com suas palavras.

E que as pessoas pensassem o que quisessem porque Alex era saudável e um garoto feliz e eles formavam uma verdadeira família.

E no final das contas, isso era tudo o que importava.

# # #


End file.
